


Not What It Seems

by Stasia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stasia/pseuds/Stasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the results you get aren't the ones you expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What It Seems

**Author's Note:**

> This is dark. I have no idea where it came from, but it insisted on being written.

He watched as Lupin’s mouth opened to drink; his throat moved as he swallowed, the muscles clenching and releasing in a smooth even rhythm.

“This is quite good,” Lupin said, his tongue flicking out to sweep the last drops of the hot liquid from his lips. “You said you got this tea in Africa?” Across from him, Hagrid nodded, his own disgustingly large mug clamped in one hand. Lupin’s eyes shifted and Severus made sure his sneer was in place. “You wouldn’t like to try some, Severus?”

Severus stood, shoving his chair away from the table. “I’ve said no once. Why would I repeat myself for your benefit?” He swept out of the room, the minutes already counting away in his head. Once out of the Great Hall, he turned for the upper floors rather than his dungeons. He might as well fill the time before… he might as well take this time to catch any idiot children out after hours.

An hour later found him outside Lupin’s room, his heart pounding. What if it didn’t work? He’d worked so hard on this and the requests for it were becoming rather… tense. He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking fiercely that he was just here to ensure the potion worked, no other reason. After a deep breath, he whispered under his breath, glad that Lupin wasn’t aware that any Head of House could open all the doors in the castle.

Quickly, he slid inside and shut the door behind himself, locking it with the House Head’s spell. No one but Dumbledore could open it now. He looked up to see Lupin, sitting in a comfortable chair near the fire, his breath coming in short pants, his hands clenching and unclenching. He shook his head sharply as Severus shut the door and turned to face him. Severus could see that his eyes were wide and glassy.

“Severus?” he whispered. His voice was slow and thick and Severus felt a shiver run down his spine. It was working. He whispered the trigger word, the word that would activate the secondary magic in the potion.

“What do you feel?” Severus asked; his voice was harsh. He could feel his own breathing increase to match Lupin’s. 

“I feel, oh god, it’s burning, all over and I need…” Lupin tipped his head back and the firelight played over the thin skin of his neck, showing the blood, pulsing and rushing, just under the skin. 

“I know what you need.” Severus tried to control his excitement. “You want me to tell you what to do – to tell you how to get what you need.” He swallowed. “Touch yourself.”

Lupin’s eyes glazed over even more. He squirmed in the chair, but his hands slid slowly up his inner thighs until they reached his crotch. His fingers caught, but his thumbs slid up further, bringing his erect cock into relief under his robes. After a second, he moaned and his fingers followed his thumbs over the bump of his cock – as they passed over it, his hips jerked slightly. 

“Open your clothes.” Severus leaned back against the door, his breath short.

Lupin tugged at his robes; once they opened, he slid his heavy-knuckled hands over his chest and down to his groin, cradling his prick and balls. The foreskin had pulled back slightly over the head of his cock. Severus could see the pink slit just peeking out and unconsciously licked his lips. 

Lupin’s eyes were locked on him as he pumped slowly, his right hand curling around the shaft and his left hand slipping up to his nipples to tug and twist, then back down to his balls to roll them. He was moaning and muttering. Severus leaned forward just slightly and could hear him say, “… need this, need you… oh god so much so tight so hot so … god….” His gaze sharpened for one second; he grunted out, “Severus,” then his hips jerked wildly, his cock thickening and growing and pulsing hot liquid.

Severus felt his own body tighten almost past his ability to control and he bit his lip until he could taste blood. Lupin slumped in the chair, hands and body damp, eyes still glassy. 

“Go to bed and don’t remember,” Severus said, and made his escape. He barely made it to his own chambers before he lost control of his body.

*^*^*

Severus passed the open door to Lupin’s classroom, hearing the chaotic voices of his students. The stupid wolf couldn’t even keep the idiots under control – probably too desperate to have them _like_ him to make them do any actual work. He ignored the way his groin tightened at the glimpse he had of Lupin’s hand curled around his wand as he demonstrated some useless spell or another, and swept on down the hall.

That evening he ventured further into Lupin’s room than he had before, going so far as to have Lupin sit still while Severus undid his robes for him. He ran his own hands over Lupin’s body, watching the flesh twitch and quiver under him. Lupin’s eyes, glassier now with contact, showed no comprehension of anything past the physical. Something about the forced suppression of Lupin’s intellect, which Severus knew wasn’t as small as he liked to allow in public, made his cock throb painfully.

With a second’s worry about going further than he’d intended, he pulled his own robes open. “Touch me,” he commanded. The speed with which Lupin’s hands rose and the shock of the slightly callused hands on him made him moan.

He stood between Lupin’s spread legs, Lupin half undressed and sprawled backwards on the chair, the firelight playing over his hair, picking out gold threads on his head, his chest, around his cock. Severus ruthlessly shoved down any thought he had of beauty and stepped closer. “Suck me,” he whispered.

*^*^*

“Christmas is approaching,” Dumbledore was saying as Severus entered the Staff Room. “We’ll need to gather a list of the students who are staying over. Severus.” his blue eyes rested on Severus and he felt himself chill, suddenly, “You and Remus will both be staying?” 

Across the room, Remus sipped his tea, the tip of his red tongue showing for a second. He looked thinner, as if he hadn’t been eating. Severus turned away. “If I must.”

At the end of the meeting, Severus walked around the room. He had to speak to Dumbledore for a moment, there was no reason not to walk this way around the table to get to him. As he passed Lupin, the scent of the other man rose and drifted around him, coiled like smoke, like the first brushes of Devil’s Snare. He pushed through the tangles and ignored the ache in the back of his throat. Fire smoke had always bothered him.

Lupin left his cup for a moment, to waste his time on Hagrid; Severus watched the dark tea in the cup absorb the pale shimmer he dropped into it. Lupin refilled his cup and spent the rest of the staff meeting drinking. 

Severus was in a welter of anticipation and anxiety; these meetings usually didn’t last quite so long. He practically followed Lupin to his rooms.

*^*^*

His workbench was dusty. Severus stared, dismayed. He’d just been in here making the initial batch of the potion. Surely he’d been here since the first trial…

He needed to make another batch of the potion. His first trial batch quantity hadn’t been intended for such frequent use. He’d have to spend then next two nights working instead of … testing.

Late that night, alone in rooms that were strangely unfamiliar and cold, he wanked to memories of heat and glass and submission. The orgasm wrenched from him by the images left him shaking and lost. Empty.

The next day, he walked past Lupin’s classroom; the wolf’s raspy voice scraped at him. He stood, empty handed, in front of Lupin’s rooms that night. The wood of the door was cold under his palm.

His orgasm that night was colder than the last.

*^*^*

He nearly couldn’t wait for the hour to pass; he stood outside Lupin’s room, across the hall, in the shadow of the rusted knight, waiting, anticipating, his body shaking with something he wouldn’t call need. He made himself wait five minutes longer than the potion-required hour before he entered Lupin’s rooms.

The sight of Lupin that greeted him sent a shockwave of heat through his veins. Lupin was undressed, walking back and forth in front of the fire, his hands stroking his chest. His mouth dropped open when Severus entered the room; the moist red heat there made Severus’ cock jump. 

“Severus?” Lupin stilled, his hands twitching, then clenching at his chest. Severus was darkly pleased to note that Lupin didn’t move to cover his already engorged cock. “Severus, what…” he trailed off, and his hands began to move again, as if he couldn’t stop. Severus knew he couldn’t stop, wanted him to be insatiable, to be desperate, to be in need.

Lupin’s eyes, so mild during the day, so calm at meals, were flashing, pleading, tempestuous with hunger. Severus began to strip; he’d worn nothing under his robes all day long, tormenting himself with the feel of fabric rubbing where he needed hands, where he wanted to see Lupin.

“What are you doing? I don’t… Severus, it aches… Why—“ Lupin’s voice dripped fear and arousal; Severus grunted as his body reacted to the power he had. He stepped forward, seeing the way Lupin started to move backward, but his body wouldn’t follow orders. His body knew what it needed, what was important.

Severus moved to block Lupin – the only direction Lupin could go in now was toward the corridor that led to the bedroom. Lupin stepped back, his expression shifting, wavering between desire and confusion. Severus had never let him go so long before triggering the secondary magic, the spell that made Lupin nothing but a tool of Severus’ will. He watched as Lupin tried to understand what was happening, why his body wanted Severus, wanted the ugly, skinny, stained, Dark man. Severus inhaled sharply when Lupin’s hand snaked out and touched him in the centre of his chest.

“Severus? What have you done?” Severus snarled at the question and snapped the word, the word he’d begun to think of as the _magic_ word, and felt his whole body thrill as Lupin’s relaxed. Lupin stopped moving backwards, allowing Severus to step into him, their bodies touching from shoulder to thigh. Lupin’s hair was soft and springy, but his cock, oh his cock was hard and thrusting and hot.

Severus shoved Lupin back, into the wall. Lupin’s head slammed into the wall and he groaned, then Severus pressed against him, biting down on the tender corner where his neck and shoulder met. Severus had been biting there since the first time he’d allowed himself to touch Lupin – by this time the bruise there was permanent, a dark purple. 

Lupin gasped, his hands coming up to cradle Severus’ arse. “Oh god,” he moaned, “yes, oh…” Severus spun him around, his hands on Lupin’s shoulders, then slid them down to grasp Lupin’s wrists. Who’d have thought that a man with such large hands would have small enough wrists to hold in one hand? Severus spent several minutes rubbing his painfully erect cock against their bunched hands, then yanked Lupin’s hands up, so that his chest was crushed to the wall and his hips were canted backwards. 

He’d been thinking of this all day, all the past two days, all his life. He’d never thought to go this far, he’d only intended to test the potion the first time, but he had to have this, he needed this more than he’d needed anything else. 

He whispered a spell and his hand filled with cold gel. He wiped it down the hot, shivering crease of Lupin’s arse; using two fingers, he shoved some inside. He’d rather not have Lupin unable to sit and not be able to explain it. Under him, between the wall and his chest, Lupin moaned and shuddered, never ceasing his spoken litany of need and desperation.

Unable to wait longer, Severus plunged in, feeling his cock force the tight entrance of Lupin’s arse to clench, then give in front of his assault. He stopped, once in; he was dizzy and couldn’t catch his breath – there was too much heat, too much pressure, too much. Under him, Lupin half-shrieked, thrashed for a second, then relaxed again, moaning. 

The sounds inflamed Severus and he pulled out, then thrust back in. He was dizzy again, the smell of Lupin, the cries coming from him swirled around in his mind, sucked him in; he pulled in great lungsful of air, of Lupin, of sex, of lust, of lo… The tightness in his balls suddenly spread throughout his body, filling him with heat and light and ecstasy. Beneath him, Lupin shuddered in his own climax, his voice raw. 

Severus let Lupin’s arms slip down and slumped over him, breathing heavily. Lupin shifted slightly, bringing his back into closer contact with Severus’ chest, and for one moment, Severus fell into the touch. He closed his eyes, feeling nothing but the warmth of Lupin’s body, the scent from his skin, the mingled musk they’d left.

With a feeling like tearing ivy roots off a wall, he pushed away from the wall. Turning towards the sitting room, his clothes, and safety, Severus whispered, “Go to bed. Go to bed and forget this.” 

Outside, in the corridor, Severus stood hunched over at Lupin’s door. He couldn’t come back. No. The potion was tested. His fingers caressed the wood, then he strode away. 

*^*^*

Later that year, in the Staff Room, Severus watched as Hagrid took notes for one of his upper level classes. He was planning to cover Dark creatures, and had taken the opportunity to include werewolves. He’d buttonholed Lupin and was asking questions; Severus wondered that even Lupin’s legendary tolerance wasn’t being stretched.

“So, yer sayin’ that werewolves are invuln’rable to most Dark spells?” Hagrid laboriously scratched something onto his parchment.

Lupin took a sip of his tea. “Yes, Rubeus. Werewolves have a very high tolerance for pain as well, and, as their metabolisms are dramatically different from humans’, they often find that they’re unaffected by most potions.”

Severus’ head snapped up. 

Across the room, Lupin’s eyes flashed fire at him, but all he felt was cold, seeping into his skin, filling his body, stopping his breath.


End file.
